


Witch House

by Killjoy413



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And smol, He just needs to be loved, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Sherlock can rap, Sherlock is so soft, Sherlock knows how to move those hips, Witch house, ahhhhh, but i tried, fluff?, i really wanted to write this, idek, im not a good writer, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is alone in the flat, so he decides to participate in his guilty pleasure; Two words. Witch. House. What happens when Sherlock is to lost into the song to hear John walk into the flat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).



> So Kinklock on tumblr gave me this idea..... Really love her for giving me this idea. Thank.  
> Tho it did take me forever to finally write this... And it's kinda short... Oh well. I tried.

"I'll be back in time for dinner."

John said his goodbye as he left for the clinic he still -for some odd reason- works at. Now, Sherlock was home alone for a few hours. 

He smiles and opens his phone. He opens Youtube and goes to his guilty pleasure playlist. All witch house songs. 

Passion by WIFI princess came on and Sherlock started dancing in the sitting room. Once the song was over he sat down and took a sip of tea. Bullet in the head by Gvcci Hvcci came on and that was his shit! So of course we was gonna dance...and sing. 

As he danced to to beginning chorus he didn't hear the door open and shut again. He didn't see John standing in front of the door. Sherlock was completely immersed in the song as he started the rap.

"Pussy put that pretty boy I just fucked  
Right to sleep,  
Second that he’s snorin  
Take his wallet and his keys,  
And its back to the street going scur-scur in the jeep,  
Hot box in the wip,  
but this piffy aint cheap,  
beep-beep.  
Who got the keys to oblivion?  
Mark-ass motherfuckers trickin' in oblivion."

Sherlock moved his hips with the beat, his head rolling back with a smile on his face as his favourite part was coming up.

"Never gettin rid of him,  
Let the money trickle in,  
Fuck his brains out once  
and never touch his dick again.  
Relentless, cuz my taste is expensive,  
Lookin at the world through lanvin lenses,  
Take everything and they leave no forensic evidence"

Sherlock sang happily, glad he didn't accidentally mess up his favourite part.

"I’m a Monica Lewinsky,  
Yeah I fucked the president, yeah I fucked the president  
So I know Obama cares  
pictures on my phone  
of him chokin on my underwear,  
100k a week  
Just to make sure,  
I don’t share  
Called it a secret service  
In person, so scared  
Why you think I took a break from this shit?  
On vacation gettin richer than Drake off this shit,  
Ima drop it like a fuckin box office hit  
My inbox  
Got a million love letters like I’m Taylor Swift."

Sherlock's dancing just ended up getting plain out dirty, he didn't mean for it to; it's this song. 'At least I'm alone' he thought as the chorus was sung.

"Drop that ass up like you gettin stabbed in the abdomen.  
That aint a subwoofer in my trunk rattlin'  
Just a dumb boy who did somethin' get me mad again.  
Tied his ass up  
Then I stabbed him in the abdomen."

Sherlock shrugged off his dressing gown, leaving him in only pajama pants and a loose tee shirt.

"Got blood all over my new boots  
Damn these shoes are poly (((no idea what she said here...)))  
I guess these are gonna burn too.  
Took care not to get a drop on my top but the thought got me hot  
So I'm goin like “So woo-boo-hoo"  
Bitch,  
Now your boyfriend’s missin',  
You’re cry in' while I'm lyin back click-o-sippin', "

He was starting to lose his breath with all the dancing and singing but he knew the song was almost over.

"Feel so different  
I'm the shit and  
You aint shit and  
we both know the difference  
I'm the  
Hottest anonymous rap bitch in existence,  
He say for the sake of the cake he goin the distance  
I'm throwin resistance,  
But if all works out,  
I’ll reward his persistance,  
Yeah I let him hit it."

He bit his lip as he ended the song, flopping down on the sofa as the chorus played for the last time. As he was trying to regain his normal breathing someone started clapping. 

Sherlock whipped his head to was the door hoping with all his heart it was his imagination; unfortunately to no avail. John sat next to Sherlock on the sofa.

"I didn't know you could sing. And I would have never imagined you could dance like that."

Sherlock blushed at the words feeling like he could die of embarrassment.

"You're home early." 

He states the obvious. John just chuckles at how adorable Sherlock is. 

"Water pipe burst, clinic's closed for a few days. 'Fuck his brains out once and never touch his dick again.' ? 'Take everything and they leave no forensic evidence' ?"

John questions. Sherlock whines; he never wanted anyone -least of all John- to know he liked such music.

John ruffles his hair.

"Aw, you're blushing! How cute!"

"John! Stop it!"

"No way, you're too cute!"

"Johhhn" 

Sherlock whines. John moves his hand from Sherlock's hair to under his chin. He leaned in and kissed Sherlock softly. When he pulled back he whispered

"I really loved your dancing."


End file.
